


two parenthesis with nothing in between

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, Male-Female Friendship, Possibly OOC, Season/Series 06, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: When Twyla is in the midst of a sexuality crisis, she seeks out advice from David.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, David Rose & Twyla Sands
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Schitt's Creek Rare Ships! Ongoing Prompts





	two parenthesis with nothing in between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali) in the [schittscreekrareships](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/schittscreekrareships) collection. 



"Hey, Twyla," David waltzes into Cafè Tropical the same way he does every Tuesday morning wearing a monochromatic sweater worth more than the entire establishment, his feet springing to life in his black and white high-top Converse. "Regulars, please." He takes a seat at the chair in front of her.

"Coming right up." She smiles shyly, but her usual Twyla sparkle is gone. Instead of her eyes glimmering with hope, they're dulled by a persistent fog. Her tone is lacking it's usual preppy high school cheerleader inflection and as annoyed as David's been by her overtly content personality in the pass, he's lying if he says he doesn't miss the soothing gesture of her beaming grins.

David taps his ring clad hand in a rhythmic pattern across the wooden countertop separating the two. "Are you okay?" He blurts out without thinking. Twyla turns off the coffee machine where she's busy making David's cappuccino to face him. She sighs, bowing her head and lightly shaking it side to side. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked, but I'm… worried about you." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "Well, maybe worried isn't the right word—" 

Twyla steps closer to him, leaning forward against the table. "It's fine." She says simply, grabbing a towel and tossing it over her shoulder. She starts to make her way back over to the abandoned caffeine, however, David doesn't let her go far.

"No you aren't." He says simply, Twyla spinning around on her heel at his sharp tone. David inhales sharply before continuing. "I've never… seen you like this. It's very out of character for you."

She looks around the café for a moment before her eyes resettle on David. "I'm not," Twyla curls her lips downward in a frown as she makes her way over to sit in the seat parallel to David. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" David inquires.

"You were pan, is it?" 

David chuckles slightly, Twyla's mouth twitching at the corners in response. "I am pansexual, yes, and as for how I knew, I guess it was the only word that fit me. Choosing not to label your sexuality doesn't make a person any less queer, but it made me feel… safe, for lack of a better word. I always knew I was into more than just boys and girls; gender was never a defining factor in whether or not I'd date someone, though. If you're a nice person, I'll give you my time."

"I'm jealous of people like you." Twyla confesses.

"What do you mean _people like me_?"

David never means to hound her with so many questions, he just—he _cares_ about her whether he wants to admit it or not; she was one of the first people he talked to in Schitt's Creek. 

Twyla presses the heel of her palm into her temple. "People who are so unapologetically themselves." 

David stays silent for a moment, taking in Twyla's sentiment. "Are you saying you're…" 

She shrugs. "I don't know. I think I am? It's a lot to process. I've only been with men, so where is this random desire to have a girlfriend coming from?" 

David refuses to ignore her sentiment even if he's well aware it's a rhetorical question. "Sexuality isn't something you figure out overnight; it takes weeks, months, even years."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her voice is harsher than she intends, although David doesn't take it to heart. He's been in her position once, frantically searching Google for LGBTQ+ forums to get even the slightest bit of entail on the non-heterosexual feelings he's experiencing. It was earlier in his life, yeah, but he still _knows_.

In a rare moment of rawness and sympathy, David reaches over to grab Twyla's free hand. He rubs a soothing thumb over the backside to attempt at calming her visibly increasing nerves. "It means that just because you're confused or scared or whatever else you're feeling right now, it doesn't mean it'll be like this forever."

Twyla squeezes David's grasp lightly, setting her other hand on top to mess with his engagement rings. "It feels like it will." She confesses, opening up a part of herself that she's barely cracked open to the man sitting across from her. 

Looking down, David smiles at the gold metal wrapped around his fingers, one on his pointer finger, one on his middle finger, and two on his ring finger. "It took me over thirty years, but I found my person, and I have no doubt that you will, too. Man, woman, or whoever, you'll find your own Patrick Brewer, someone who has the ability to make you inexplicably happy while feeling things you've never felt before."

"It feels too late to be making this revelation, if you can even call it a 'revelation' because I still don't know." 

"It's never too late," David reaches his arm down to embrace each of his hands with one of hers. "It's never too late to be _you_."

Twyla removes herself from David's enveloping gesture to wipe the thick layer of sweat lining the inside of her palms on her apron. "Thank you, David."

He waves a hand at her. "It's no problem." David smirks, Twyla cocking her head to ask him what's up. "Who's the lady?"

She rolls her eyes in a chortle. "Would you think I'm crazy if I said your sister?"

David shakes his head. "Of course I wouldn't. It's hard to like someone in a relationship." He adds without thought.

Twyla leans back in her seat, crossing her left leg over her right knee. "You're telling me."

"If it's meant to be, it'll be." David reassures her by lightly kicking her shin with his foot. She grins, hiding her smile behind a curtain of hair.

"How long do I wait before, you know, it's history?" 

"That's impossible to answer," David admits. "I'll be here for you to talk whenever you'd like and we'll figure it out together, alright?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
